Mukuro y las 3 Navidades de Chrome
by Darkmimic6996
Summary: Rokudo Mukuro no es la clase de persona que celbra la navidad, podran unas visitas inesperadas cambiar su opinion al respecto


Mukuro y las 3 navidades de Chrome

—**Bien esperaba tener esto listo hace tiempo, así que lo siento, pero sin más retrasos, aquí esta…**

—**Alto, Es 12 de Enero**

—** ¿Y?**

—**No puedes hacer una publicación de navidad en 12 de Enero, ya paso**

—**Lo mismo pensé hasta que recordé que no sería leído solo en navidad ¿O sí? Además tú eres el culpable de mi retraso**

—** ¿Por qué yo?**

—**Recuerda**

—**Yo estaba bien hasta que yo pensé en esto el 28 de Diciembre, me dijiste que era ya muy tarde, lo pensé de nuevo el 29, 30, 31, 01, 02, 03, mi cumpleaños 04, y los demás días hasta hoy, pero siempre decías lo mismo**

—**Como sea, lo pondrás ¿Sí o no?**

—**Bueno, aquí esta y por cierto, por alguna razon no pude subir la imagen**

** .  
**

**Pero alli esta por si alguien tiene curiosidad de verla**

—

En época de navidad, el equipo de kokuyo salió por las fiestas dejando a Mukuro y Chrome solos en Kokuyo. Mukuro no era del tipo de persona que celebrara la navidad en especial por ser un peligroso criminal. Se encontraba en su sillón, pensando en el siguiente plan contra la mafia, sorpresivamente una explosión de cielo apareció ante el mezclando rayos de sol, relámpagos, tormentas, lluvia, niebla, nubes, y un fragmento de cielo, cuando se desvaneció la explosión, aparecieron los primeros guardianes del sol y el relámpago

—Rokudo Mukuro, guardián de… —Antes de que Knuckle terminara de hablar fue interrumpido

—Calla, detesto ese título ¿A qué viene todo esto?

—Los guardianes de la primera generación venimos a mostrarte por que la navidad es buena y deberías celebrarla

— ¿Qué sucedería si no acepto?

—No tienes opción, yo Knuckle guardián del sol de la primera generación Vongola te mostrare la razón para festejar la navidad, la navidad es una celebración donde festejamos al extremo por el nacimiento del niño Jesús en belén y

—No me agrada tu razón

—Si eso no te convenció entonces tendremos que pasar plan B

El piso se abrió y cayeron al lado de una casa

— ¿A dónde me han llevado? —Rokudo Mukuro pregunto mientras observaba la casa a la que fue llevado

—Mira lo que hay en la casa —Knuckle señalaba hacia una ventana

Acercándose a la ventana podía observar a una pequeña niña, sola en una gran mesa

—Chrome —susurro mientras seguía observando cómo pasaba sola la noche

— ¿La reconoces? Es así como pasaba las navidades antes de conocerte

— ¿Y? solo yo puedo usar a Chrome, no intenten usarla para convencerme de celebrar esto

—Veo que no cederás tan fácil, pasemos al siguiente, Lampo

De inmediato Lampo apareció en frente de ellos

— ¿Qué quieres? —Lampo decía con un tono arrogante

— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Es tu turno de convencerlo, di tu razón para celebrar la navidad —Acto seguido Knuckle se desvaneció dejándolos solos

—Muy bien terminemos con esto —Lampo pensó un momento mirando a los lados mientras pensaba en algo para decir —Lo tengo, la razón para festejar navidad son los regalos, mientras más celebres y te lleves bien con los demás, recibirás mas regalos ¿Eso te convenció?

— ¿Tendré que usar mi tridente para que me dejen en paz?

—Hice lo que pude

Lampo se desvaneció y regreso de nuevo a Kokuyo

—Terminemos con esto —Rokudo Mukuro miro el techo y comenzó a hablar —Ya estuvieron aquí el religioso y el noble, los siguientes

— ¿Mukuro-sama? —Mukuro volteo a ver que Chrome estaba asomándose por un lado de la puerta, dejando ver solo parte de su rostro

—Oh, Chrome ¿Que sucede?

—solo, lo escuche hablando y… me preguntaba si… ¿Tenía planes para hoy?

—Creo que sí, esperare unas molestas visitas

—Oh… si me necesita, estaré por… allá —Chrome se alejó de la habitación con una mirada baja mientras Mukuro volvió a esperar que hicieran su aparición, pero su mente también pensaba en la imagen de Chrome pasando navidad sola, hasta que rodeados por llamas de lluvia y tormenta aparecieron G y Asari Ugetsu

Guardián de la décima generación Vongola… —Pero G, al igual que Knuckle también fue interrumpido

—Terminemos con esto, hablen ahora —Mukuro impaciente trataba de hacer que los fantasmas se fueran lo antes posible

—Celebra que tú y todos a tu alrededor están vivos el día de hoy —G expresaba sus razones con un tono frio

—No me importa celebrar si están vivos o no, después de todo, si dejan de ser útiles los asesinare

—No entiende, Asari Ugetsu, tu turno —G desapareció dejándole el resto a Asari Ugetsu

Acercándose con una sonrisa despreocupada, el guardián de la lluvia de la primera generación Vongola se puso en frente de el

— ¿No lo comprendes? Esta fecha es para pasarla con las personas que te rodean, sé que debes de verlos de una manera amigable

—Este equivocado, solo los soporto porque me son útiles

— ¿En serio? ¿No sientes ni siquiera un poco de afecto por tus amigos?

—No son mis amigos, solo me benefician, no tengo sentimientos hacia ellos

— ¿Ni un poco? — Asari Ugetsu no se rendía, y sin problemas mantenía esa sonrisa despreocupada

—Así es como los veo, Ken y Chikusa son 2 sirvientes leales, M.M trabaja asesinando por dinero, Fran es un aprendiz muy molesto

— ¿No te falta alguien?

—Chrome es mía, punto, eso es algo muy claro y no tengo necesidad de decirlo

—Muy bien, me tengo que ir, pero antes te mostrare otra navidad

Asari Ugetsu lo llevo a un lugar conocido para el donde solo se veía a Chrome hablando con Sacada tsunayoshi, pero no podían escuchar nada

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque no hay sonido? —Mukuro parecía interesado en la conversación, y por otro lado frustrado por no saber lo que sucedía

— ¿Te interesa saber qué es lo que está pasando? Creí que no eran tus amigos

—Si no podre escuchar significa que este recuerdo es inútil, no tiene caso que me trajeras hasta aquí

—Como veo que te interesa, te lo contare, en la invito a pasar la navidad en compañía de los demás, y ella decidió invitarte a ti ¿Lo recuerdas?

— ¿Termino esto ya?

—Bien me voy

Al regresar a Kokuyo, Mukuro camino buscando a Chrome, pero resulto en vano, parecía haberse ido

—No importa, ahora pasara navidad con alguien

—Alguien que no eres tú —Desde un rincón apareció el primer líder Vongola, Giotto

— ¿Terminemos con esto que quieres decir?

Giotto solo callo y espero

Y rodeados de flamas aparecieron Daemon Spade y Alaude

— ¿Tendré que usar mi tridente? —Mukuro miro fijamente a Daemon Spade

—No te enfurezcas así, tú habrías hecho lo mismo —los guardianes de la niebla se observaron detenidamente

—No me intentes comparar con un mafioso

—Yo hice lo que hice por Elena, solo tengo ojos para Elena, y el día de su muerte fue una fecha trágica, pero pude reconciliarme y lamentar mis pecados, tú harías lo mismo si alguien importante desapareciera

—Termínenos con esto, díganlo de una vez

Alaude se acerco

—Puedes estar distante todo el año, pero llegara el momento en que tengas que demostrar tu verdadero ser —Envuelto en sus llamas se fue sin mas

Daemon Spade se acercó a el

—Puedes decir que eres alguien, pero tú sabes que guardas muy en tu interior, lejos de donde alguien normal pueda verlo, deja de fingir tu personalidad —Envolviéndose en sus llamas desapareció

—Solo quedas tu —Mukuro miro a Giotto, pero él seguía tranquilo

—Es la hora de la verdad, nosotros fuimos llamados por los anillos y pronto será hora de irnos, te mostrare la última navidad del día de hoy, ahora decide —Giotto con sus llamas ilumino toda la habitación, cuando pudo visualizar bien la habitación, enfrente de él se encontraba Chrome

—Ahora decide como pasar la navidad —Envolviéndose en sus llamas desapareció

—Mukuro-sama —Chrome lo miraba fijamente

—Chrome —En realidad no sabían que decirse, pero Mukuro decidió dar el primer paso, sentándose en su sillón —Chrome, siéntate a mi lado —Obedeciendo, Chrome se puso a su lado mientras esperaba su respuesta

— ¿Sucede algo Mukuro-sama?

—Sí, es sobre mis sentimientos y no sé de qué manera decirlo, solo lo diré, siento un gran afecto por ti incluso en los recuerdos de mi yo futuro, mi yo del futuro te lo dijo a tu yo del futuro, era capaz de dar su vida por ti y eso le costo mucho, cada vez que intentaba protegerte era signo de una cosa, de que soy débil y me intente olvidar de eso, pero soy incapaz de olvidar lo que has hecho por mí, te amo Nagi,

—Mukuro-sama… —Con alegría y casi lágrimas en sus ojos Nagi lo abrazo y terminaron cayendo del sofá, Nagi abrazándolo y encima de él, cuando se levantó un momento y lo miro directamente a los ojos noto que estaban compartiendo su aliento—Eso es lo único que quería

—Tranquila, seca esas lagrimas ¿Seguirás con tus planes de ir a casa del décimo de los Vongola?

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Secando sus lágrimas ahora se notaba más la alegría en su rostro

—Tuve una visita inesperada que me lo conto, ¿Entonces iras?

—Le dije que no iría, que prefería quedarme con usted, Mukuro-sama, me dijo que podía invitarlo aunque sabía cuál sería su respuesta

Entonces Mukuro se dio cuenta de que apesar de haber estado sola antes de conocerse, preferia estar esperando por el, que estar con los demas guardianes y sus amigas, y recordo que hace momentos no estaba

—Y hace rato ¿Por qué no te encontré?

—Todo el día estuve preparando una cena

— ¿Cocinas?

—Mientras estaba en el futuro aprendí como preparar una buena comida y sobre hace unos momentos, fui por un regalo

—Lo aceptaría, pero no prepare algo para ti, podría ir a buscar lo que sea —Pensativo Mukuro intento levantarse — ¿Eh? Nagi, estas sobre mí

—Sí, Mukuro-sama, no se preocupe por el regalo, puede darme lo mismo que yo le regalare

Nagi le alzo un papel, Mukuro lo acerco para leerlo y vio que tenía escrito "tu regalo está al frente de ti" Mukuro bajo el papel y vio que Nagi estaba más cerca aun, tan cerca que podían escuchar latidos el uno del otro, acariciando la cara Mukuro se acercó cada vez más hasta el momento en el que sus labios se encontraron y pudieron sentir el momento que esperaban desde que se conocieron.

Fin.


End file.
